Morons
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: /Sequel to RUNAWAYS/ There were no more debts. There was no longer a contract. But there was still a man whose bonds Misaki could only wish to escape from. However, now, there was also a woman. /AU. Full summary inside./
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Santa Clause gave me a heads up saying that he decided to not give me Maid-sama this Christmas (he gave me a brand new iPod though… thanks Santa). So I still don't own it. :(

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU) setting. Mild coarse language. Perverted thoughts from a certain alien. Spoilers from the prequel _"Runaways"_.

**Full Summary:** Four months set after _"Runaways"_, Misaki Ayuzawa is taking control of her life once more as she enters college and aspires for a place in Japan's leading university: _Tokyo University_. Just when she thought that things were finally back to the way it was, Misaki finds herself trapped in another family drama… though, not hers this time around and without Takumi Usui helping her either. She soon realizes that some ties are just really hard to break out from, and, while she wishes to escape them, she is only pulled further into the world of the rich that's filled with confusions, secrets, lies, and heartaches. Misaki has proven herself that she truly is strong but can she handle this new set of problems, or will she finally break?

**Author's Notes 01: **Hi peeps! The poll results that I had in my profile showed that _"Morons"_ has a landslide victory (It has 14/17 votes)! ^^ And I guess it's also just reasonable to follow up the story soon so here we go with the sequel to _"Runaways"_! See you guys at the end! XD

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_April 30__th__, Monday_

Misaki Ayuzawa looked murderously at the single sheet of paper that she held so tightly between her hands, the sides creasing with the fierce action. In her hands she held her assessment exam result she received at Seika High last Friday, April 27th. It has been three day but she still couldn't believe what was printed out on the damn paper.

She didn't fail anything… she was even above average with the majority of the subjects… but… it wasn't just Tokyo U. material.

Ever since she got the results she has never left without it, always crumpled at her jeans pocket. She had thought: _'Maybe if I see it all the time it will motivate me to study harder.' _Quite obviously, it did nothing close to it as she held her head between her arms on the surface of the table in the quiet public library, surrounded by mounds of text books. She was completely devastated, dishearten to see a glimpse of how immature she has acted during her last year in high school.

'_You shouldn't have let your problems get in the way of your education! Now, look at what you've done!'_ she'd scold herself but she knew that it was impossible to do so anyway – to just ignore the threat that a contract with the infamous Igarashi Foundation held to her family, and wake up every day as if it was just some ordinary one. That would have been like dreaming even when she was wide awake, refusing to brave cold, hard reality. It went beyond shameless.

_'I guess this isn't something as difficult to fix compared to working off Dad's stupid debts…'_ However, even with that optimistic thought, she couldn't make herself sit up, grab a book, and start studying.

'_Come on, Misaki. You need to work on your English.' _The optimistic voice continued to egg her on inside her head. _'What if a lost American tourist asks you for directions? How will you help him if you can't understand each other?'_

'_Why would a foreigner approach me? He should go to the police station.'_ Misaki mentally rebutted.

"**Good afternoon."**

"Eh?" Did someone just speak to her in English? Misaki looked up in confusion and almost had her eyes bulge out of their sockets as she recognized the intruder. "U-U-U-Usui!"

"Translate it." He said with a blank yet intimidating look.

"Eh?" She exclaimed again.

"Translate what I said in English to Japanese. Again: **'Good afternoon'**."

"What are–" the words stuck inside her throat as he gave her a pointed stare. "_K-Konichiwa." _She answered reluctantly. "Now, what–"

"**My name is Misaki Ayuzawa."**

"…"

"…"

With a sigh, _"Watashi wa nomae wa Ayuzawa Misaki desu."_

"**I have always been a very busy person."**

"Erm… _W-Watashi wa itsumo… _uhm… Ah!..._ isogashiku sa rete iru."_

"**But…" **

"_Demo…"_

"**I've been thinking of you…" **

"_Anata… no koto wo zutto k-kangaete iru…"_

"…**Everyday." **

"…_Nichijo."_

"**Now, all I want to tell you is:" **

"_I-Ima, watashi wa anata ni o-otsutae shitai to omoimasu… subete wa ika no toridesu:"_

"**I love you."**

She gritted her teeth, clamping down a retort as his emerald orbs just bored into hers. Grudgingly, "_A-Aishiteru wa._"

"**Kiss me."**

"Usui…" Misaki groaned exasperatedly, her cheeks heating up.

"Say it." He said with a voice tinged of dominance. Usui lightly gripped her chin between his fingers, angling her face so he could have a good look at it when she said those words. Oh, how immensely he was enjoying this.

"_Tch_."

"Come, now." The edge of his mouth twitched at the innuendo. Then he continued, tauntingly, "We can stay like this forever, Misa-chan."

She cast her eyes down, only to have the grip tighten its hold on her chin, forcing their gazes to lock. _"W-Watashi ni k-kisu suru."_

Usui grinned his signature grin for the first time, with that. Uh-oh. Misaki looked horrified as he said, "With pleasure."

He leaned over and captured her lips with his.

Her lips parted slightly with a gasp.

_He was kissing her!,_ her mind registered before delving in further and dissecting the kiss.

Ah, yes. It was quite similar to the one kiss they shared – the last one they had before they parted – inside a Ferris wheel cart around two months ago. It was light and sweet and tender and heart aching and breathtaking… and absolutely confusing all at the same time.

Grabbing hold of herself, Misaki stood up abruptly, a hand rising to cover half her flushed face, and stared, disturbed, at him.

Usui, in return, started laughing aloud, ditching the stoical look he had on earlier. She turned redder as she listened to the foreign sound that emanated from the blonde man. She was certain that it was the first time she'd heard such laughter that was so genuine and so free from him.

The notion caused her voice to weaken as she said: "W-Wh-What are you doing? Why are you _here_?"

"The answer to number one is: I just kissed you, and Two: Because I want to be wherever Misa-chan is." Usui said, still chuckling.

"You can't just do… something like that in public!" Misaki retorted, lowering her voice to a half-scream, half-whisper, when she remembered that she was inside the library.

"Oh! You mean to say then that you don't mind it if we've done it in private? Misa-chan's naughty mind still hasn't changed."

She flushed even further. "That's not what I meant! B-Because of… y-you know… who you are…"

He assessed her with a quizzical look. "Ah. So you've remembered me. And you're sober…?"

Misaki reeled. "What?… _Yes!_"

"And…?" He pushed.

"Y-You disgust me! How could you not tell me that you were my _damn_ teacher?"

"I never intended to hide it. It's your fault for being a moron, Misa-chan. And it's endearing to see you troubled over me." His green eyes glinted deviously at that.

"_Excuse me!_" She lowered her voice again as it also increased in volume once more, "But _you're_ the moron!"

Usui grinned. "So, we're both morons. See? Isn't this why we're so compatible with each other?"

"For the second time, and seriously this time, what are you even doing here? I thought you moved to England already."

"I came to get the pages you ripped out from your journal." Usui stated nonchalantly as he brushed off imaginary lint at the front of his navy blue sweater vest. Misaki grimaced at the reminder of those embarrassing entries she discarded at the end of her drawer. "And, also, how can I live with myself knowing that a maiden's heart aches for me across the seas?"

"You're not making any sense anymore."

"Your diary."

"What about it?" Misaki asked annoyed. She refused to even think about that dastardly thing that held her secrets. Why did she give it again to him?

"It's a declaration of your love for me."

It was definitely not that.

"Y-Y-You're mad!" Misaki stammered as she backed away further from the man who sat at the edge of her table.

"Madly in love with you too, yes."

"Unbelievable." She muttered, shaking her head at the tacky line, her heart rate gradually going back to its normal pace. "What came over you to draw up some conclusion like that?"

"The bet we agreed upon at the beach."

"Ah. Well…" She cleared her throat, "I admit to liking you but falling for you is delusional of you, Usui. I gave you my journal because _that_ one factor of the deal came true, and I never go back on my words." Misaki answered without a hint of a lie or a deception in her voice or in her eyes. It was weird that, although it rolled smoothly off her tongue, hollowness reverberated within her. _'Weird indeed…'_

Usui visibly wilted. "Ouch, Misa-chan." She merely rolled her eyes and returned to her spot in front of the stacks of books. He sighed, pouting as he carried on. "And here I went all the way from England just to tell you that your message came across and, well, as you know, the feelings are mutual."

"It's your fault for being so assuming." She blanched at his theatrics before saying that matter-of-factly, and resumed doing what she came to do in the library in the first place.

"…"

A veil of eerie silence consumed them.

Hmmm… How odd to have him suddenly without a perverted comeback.

Had she said something offensive?

She started sifting through her words inside her head when Usui spoke in a thoughtful voice, "Then we just have to make that _'like'_ grow into _'love'_, don't we?"

Misaki slowly turned her head to her disturbing companion. "Eh?"

Her heart lurched to a pause before it resumed beating frantically with what she can only interpret as fear mixed with utter desolation.

Oh, God.

Oh, the foreboding dooms.

Staring at his admittedly enamoring emerald eyes, Misaki was suddenly aware that this man would be the confounding variable of the life she had that was just slowly going back to normal.

Things were ultimately never going to be the same again and she would drive herself insane if she tried to stop it.

The glorious look in Takumi Usui's face promised just that.

"I think that we should start calling each other by just our name, for starters, _Mi-sa-ki_."

**

* * *

**

**End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes 02:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for making it this far! XD

There we have it! A light start to the follow-up story of _"Runaways"_. So… how was it? ^^

I have not much to say this time for I still have to finish up an outline for a research paper (and I have procrastinated yet again by finishing this… I'm such a good student.). :P But I shall be my o'le blabbering self in the next updates! Ha-ha…

Oh, yes. I have only an inkling of knowledge regarding Japanese so excuse any wrong translations there for I only had Google Translate as my reference. Torch Google, not me if ever they bother you. :D

I do hope to hear all your thoughts especially in the characterization (I had a difficult time with that again…)! Constructive criticisms and whatnot are highly appreciated.

Please, do click the review button! It needs to feel a lot of love for this holiday! So click away! XD

That's all and good day!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_December 19, 2010_

P.S.: Wow. This really is a light chapter. O.O And woah. Long prologue.


	2. M is for Misaki  Part 01

**Disclaimer: **I am just a fan. Just.. Maid-sama ain't mine. *bursts our crying*

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to

**D e n a – c h a n.**

This is your part 2.

Happy birthday, my friend!

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Part 01:**

**M is for Misaki**

**

* * *

**

_Ca-caw-caw…_

Seagulls crying in the distance.

_Splash-gurgle-plunk…_

Deafening splashing sounds of ocean waves nearby.

_Whoosh…_

The harsh wind hitting here and there.

These were the things that had _not_ awoken Misaki Ayuzawa from her deep slumber. It was terribly noisy, yes, but it was something else that had bothered her enough to wakefulness. Why even bother describing them?

Who knows.

The sun's rays stung every part of her exposed skin which was sleek in thin matting of sweat. _'So hot…',_ she thought to herself, her eyes blinking open and adjusting to the light of the blaring sun.

Why was it _so_ _damn_ hot during autumn?

Slowly, she sat up and stared right into the vast body of salty water. She was at a beach. Misaki yawned grumpily. _'What am I doing here?' _

She took a quick scan of her surroundings. It was, she noticed, completely deserted unlike that beach she frequented months ago that was filled with food stalls, giant umbrellas, beach-goers, and a festive carnival. It was empty but beautiful, nonetheless.

The sky was clear as the ocean was blue. The sand felt so smooth and fine beneath her bare feet.

But she could barely appreciate all those for it was–

"So hot…", Misaki moaned again. Her hand swept up to her face to wipe off beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead, only to stop midway after seeing her arm gloved up to her elbow. _'No wonder…'_

She then proceeded to discard the garment and, as she did, looked down and yelped.

'_What the…'_ Misaki stared horrified at the cream-colored gown she was wearing.

There was a crunching sound that came from behind and her head snapped sideways in an alert response. Then her eyes tamed down from its hostile glare as recognition dawned in from the source of the sound.

Usui.

Clad in all-black attire – save by his inner shirt, which was white – the blonde, young man made his way to her, smiling both bemusedly and affectionately at her, as per usual, making Misaki's stomach strangely churn.

It must have been the heat, or her grogginess, _or_ the fact that Takumi Usui looked smashing in a tuxedo that had made Misaki mute for a moment and go into a trance for when he offered his hand to her, she simply took it and allowed him to guide her away from the ocean and up to where an empty highway stretched.

"You look a million times beautiful today, Misaki." Usui said casually as he eyed her from her flowing, curled black hair, to the off-the-shoulder cut of her pale dress and down to the scrunched up folds of the billowy skirt. A pink tint shaded his cheeks.

That had brought her back to reality.

_'How weird…' _Walking barefooted and hand in hand on the warm asphalt, she found her voice again. "W-Where are we?"

"In England."

"Ah…" Then she reeled back, "What! Ho–… _Why?_"

Usui chuckled and raised his free hand to point at a small architecture sitting modestly atop a hill about a mile and a half away. "To get married there."

Misaki's hand jerked away from his grip as if it were venomous; the last traces of her sleepiness no more. "You have got to be kidding me," she said pass gritted teeth.

"Misaki," Usui started with an annoyed expression on his face. Misaki's cheeks traitorously flushed at the fluid way he said her name. "We've talked about this."

"T-Talked about what?"

He sighed. "Finally tying the knot with me."

"I agreed to no such thing!" Misaki screamed. "Take me back home. _Now_, idiot Usui."

Usui's face turned blank yet his emerald eyes showed the sadness and hurt held within them. "Until now you can't even say my name… You're so cruel, Misaki."

"That's not even the point here – _wait! Ooof!_" Misaki made chase to the retreating form of Usui that was headed to the church however, she simply fell flat on her face, the rough ground scratching her face and dirtying her gown. Grunting, she sat up and folded her skirt up to see what caused her fall.

She felt a headache coming with what she saw. Her feet were cemented to the ground. "What…? U-Usui! I can't move! You idiot! _Come back here!_"

But Usui did not even turn his head with the call of his name.

Panic struck Misaki hard. She pulled and pulled and pulled but it was all a wasteful effort for her feet did not budge at least once. She heaved a long sigh.

And then she heard the coming of horses. Misaki turned her head and saw a horse-drawn black vehicle coming from behind her.

The day was indeed getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Before the thought of possibly getting run over crossed her mind, the coachman stopped the carriage three feet away from where she sat stuck. Curiosity replaced fright as she looked up to the Cinderella-like carriage. _'Perhaps they can help me…'_

The door opened and a man stepped out.

Fright came back again.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Misaki said, bewildered, as her eyes took in the sight of Tora Igarashi. Looking up, she saw Kanade Maki grinning as he gripped the horses' reigns.

"I'm here to take you away, of course. You refused to marry the sullen boy," he said with a thrust of his thumb to the far away figure. "So you mean nothing to him anymore. Which also means that you're my personal maid again, Misaki."

"_Damn it._ You too? I don't want to go with anyone!" She whined, exasperated.

Tora threw his head back, laughing with his hand clutched around his torso. "Oh, but I'm not asking you to go with me, Misaki."

"Wha–" Swiftly, Tora gathered her in his arms and – with the cement miraculously dissolved – swung her over his shoulders. "O-Oi! Put me down."

"Not a chance, my little maid."

No, no, no, _**NO**_! Alarmed, Misaki started screaming and thrashing in her captors arms.

She started screaming _his_ name.

"U-U-Usui! Hey! Idiot! Help me! Usui! Usui!"

No… he was ignoring her. Tears welled up Misaki's eyes.

"Taku–"

_Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!_

The piercing sound of the alarm clock instantly woke Misaki up from her terrible dream. She sat up on her desk chair in a complete state of bewilderment. Her heart beat frantically on her chest and her head whipped violently from side to side. However, realizing where she was – in the comfort of her bedroom – she took a deep breath and calmed down.

What a way to start another day.

_'It was just a nightmare…'_, she mentally assured herself then reached to turn off her clock. "Just a nightmare…"

Dropping her head back to her study table, she instantly lurched back as something sticky touched her forehead. Oh… she had fallen asleep whilst studying late at night once again and had drooled over her notes as she did. "Fantastic, Misaki."

With a grunt, she tried to resurrect her soiled notebook by dabbing the wet spot with the end of her shirt. After a minute or two passed by, realizing that it was useless attempt to continue, she stood up to get ready for the last school day of the week.

And with that, she began her morning routine, failing to notice today's date:

_September 29__th__, Saturday._

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 01 – Part 01**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:**

Hello guys! ^^

Firstly, you guys are so cool! TT_TT Double digits (number of reviews) for the first chapter? WOW. You guys did that. **Thank you!** I feel so loved.

… and yet I give you peeps a late update and a shorter one even. I'm really sorry but this was truthfully supposed to come out before 2011 even arrived but I couldn't make this chapter longer nor have it be just entirely about Misaki's dream. If I were the reader, I'd be royally pissed if I just waited for a dream sequence. It's just like being given an electric fan during a hot day only to see that there's no electrical plug in the end.

… what an analogy.

Alright. I was just making you guys laugh a little. XD

About this chapter: I've never mentioned it before but I've always had fantasies of a girl whose held against her will to leave her country and she helplessly cries in the airport as she writes in her journal. Her secret love then comes and asks for her to run away with him… which she does of course. This is the idea that started 'Runaways'. ^^ Now, 'Morons' is the same. My other fantasy involves a runaway betrothed-since-birth bride and groom walking down the highway still dressed up. As you can see, I've given flesh to that fantasy again. I had so much fun writing it and, again, I didn't update sooner 'cause I couldn't make it longer. -_-

*yawns* Well, I better hit the haystack. Good morning, good afternoon, good night everyone!

Thank you again to those who took the time and effort to review, fave, and alert 'Morons'! I'll see you guys when I see you!

Reviews are total love! ^^

Hearts,

**Mari**

_January 23,2011_

P.S.: Please check out my profile for a little announcement. I'll post a picture of Misaki's dress too. ^^


	3. M is for Misaki Part 02

**Disclaimer: **Maid-sama is the sole property of Hiro Fujiwara. *insert grin*… D: I can't!

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Part 02:**

**M is for Misaki**

* * *

"I think Misaki_-san_ is commitment phobic."

Said girl nearly choked on the glass of water she was drinking. "Shi-Shizuko!"

"_Eh?_ Are you really, Misaki?"

It was already halfway into the day. The three friends were currently having lunch in the College cafeteria which was unusually only half-full of students who had Saturday classes. Misaki gulped under the meaningful gaze Sakura and Shizuko gave her. It was moments like this one that made her regret ever telling the two of her two years plight point by point – yes, including the fact that Usui, their previous high school English teacher, was… was… was… er… _mah_. Status: _It's complicated._

"Studies show that fear of commitment in women stem from traumatic childhood experiences such as death of a parent, physical abuse inflicted by a parent, or a messy split between parents like what happened with _your_s*****, Misaki-_san_. Not to mention, you hate men and you think all of them are sick scum."

"B-Because it's true…" Misaki said albeit weakly for the-oh-so-perceptive-Shizuko-makes-sense seed had already dug its way into her consciousness. Was it possible? Had her father's abrupt departure indeed caused her to develop a fear such as that?

"Wow, Shizuko! That's the future psychologist for you!" Sakura praised her friend, fireworks going off in her eyes.

"I just read it off the internet, Sakura_-san_." Shizuko replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh…"

"But this I've concluded myself: You've been having weird dreams months just after you got home, right?" Misaki nodded. "I think your fear of commitment is manifesting itself in your dreams and Usui_-san's_ advances might have triggered it. Again, according to what I've read, you need to resolve this issue of yours because not only would you eventually hurt Usui-san but also yourself."

Silence ensued the group as the bespectacled girl's words sunk in.

"Wait… why Usui?"

Shizuko looked at her curiously. "You guys are dating, right?"

Misaki's face flamed. "I'm not dating that perverted a–"

"_Say my name, say my name if no one is around you, say baby I love you…" _

The three looked at each other in complete confusion at the source of the awfully loud song: just before the petite strawberry birthday cake the two friends bought for today was Misaki's cell phone that lay seemingly innocent at the center of the table they were at. Shizuko and Sakura both caught a glimpse of the caller's name – _**Takumi 3 **_– and gave her a pointed look as the other grabbed the bloody noisy rectangle.

"Speak of the devil…" Shizuko mumbled as Sakura giggled.

"I-I-I-I did not do that!" Misaki half-shouted defensively.

Sakura squealed. "Oh, just answer it already, Misaki!"

The annoyed raven-haired girl excused herself and walked briskly out of the cafeteria. And when she reached the courtyard…

"You changed my ringtone!" Misaki screamed. "_And _your contact name!"

A familiar chuckle came from the other end. _"Yes. And I merely corrected what was typed in your contacts. 'Takumi' _is_ my name." _

Ignoring the latter part of his statement, "When?"

"_While you were still sleeping."_

"I can report you to the police for that, idiot!"

_"Ayuzawa-san gave me permission."_ He said, pertaining to her mother. _Damn it. _Her mother sold her out again. Seeing that it was pointless to argue with him further…

"W-What did you want? I still have one more class for this afternoon…"

_"Happy birthday, Misaki."_

Misaki swore her heart skipped a beat. "Oh… T-Thank you."

_"Do you have any plans for the evening?"_

"You're in Japan right now?" She asked incredulously.

_"Of course I am. It _is_ Misaki's birthday... And my brother asked me to attend a few business appointments in the city. But, never mind that. So… you're free?"_

"Like you wouldn't drop by anyway even if I said I wasn't."

Usui chuckled once more. _"How right you are, Misaki. I'll be there at eight then. Don't miss me _too_ much."_ _Click._

Misaki, for a moment, stared annoyed at her cell phone then sighed. Again, Usui was coming over their house this evening for dinner… as what he has done for the past four months that it had become such a regular thrice a month occurrence at the Ayuzawa household. During those four months, her sister and especially her mother had grew fond of the slightly older young man so it didn't come as a surprise for her mom to be so ecstatic to hear the news of the blonde's visit later when she had called home afterwards.

Just short after finishing her call, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the previous period.

Misaki sighed again as she thought, _'Why can't birthdays just be any other normal day?' _before realizing that this _was_ how any other normal day was like. Well, ever since that idiot of an alien leeched his way into her once seemingly peaceful life, that is.

* * *

_**"We're having an ultra-special guest over tonight, everybody! Wooo~!"**_

_**"Wooooh~"**_

Misaki's eye twitched at the absurd sounds. "Why are you watching _this_, Suzuna?" She said, eyeing the talk show host and her rainbow-colored wig.

"I want to see the ultra-special guest who was last year's Miss Universe first runner up, Chi Endoh." was Suzuna's dry answer.

Misaki had to drop her textbook down with that. "Really? You're interested in those things now?"

"And they're raffling off a brand new refrigerator afterwards." She then took out her special raffle-details-only notebook for emphasis. "I want to join."

Suzuna… was ever the mystery to her.

"… Can you turn the volume down a little? I still need to study."

"Okay…"

The elder Ayuzawa sister took a deep, _deep_ breath and continued on reading—

"Misaki-chan!" Minako called with a reprimanding tone.

—Alright. Scratch that.

"You're still studying? It's your birthday, why don't you take a break for tonight?"

"Yes, Misaki. Why are you still studying when we're all relaxing here? That's rude, you know." Usui, who lazily draped his whole upper body at Misaki's back, droned directly on her ear.

It was already late in the night and as much as Misaki wanted to lock herself in her room right now so she can study for her first upcoming major exams, her family and Usui had insisted they all bond for a bit more. As promised, Usui arrived at their home at around eight, helped prepare dinner with Minako, and ate a quarter before nine. They were now just hanging about the living room, alternating between watching the talk show, eating the chocolate cake Usui had brought with him, and doing some small talk themselves… three out of the four of them were doing that, anyway. The birthday girl was currently being a diva.

"Get off me, idiot! I'm busy." Misaki elbowed Usui when he made no movement but was quicker and instead backed off the raging demon unharmed.

"So I can lie on top of you when you're _not_ busy?" He said with a sly smile and a wiggle of his brows.

Misaki flushed instantly and turned her head from her mother to her sister who both very _innocently_ remained quiet at the exact time. How dare he say something like… like… _that_ in public! In front of her family, no less! "N-No, you pervert! Now, shut up!" She hissed at him.

"Misaki's so mean."

_**"It's good to see you back here in the country, Endoh-**_**san**_**! It's been so long, hasn't it?"**_

_**"It was an inspiring and enjoyable year for me last year as I went from country to country to give out a helping hand to those in need, but setting foot here in Japan has made me realized how much I've missed it. It's **_**absolutely**_** wonderful to be finally home."**_

Misaki paid no mind to the interview as she once again picked up her book, still refusing to relax for a bit, when five minutes later…

"Takumi-_nii_-_san_, why did you pick Onee-_san_ and not someone as beautiful, well-figured, intelligent, fluent, and talented like this woman?"

Misaki's mouth fell open in shock along with her thick book. _What the hell!_

"She's definitely well-figured, intelligent, fluent and talented…" Usui tapped his chin as he pondered, "but… I don't find her pretty."

"Are you being polite for the sake of my sister's ego?"

"No."

"I think your contact lenses need to be changed." Suzuna nodded, as if reassuring herself of something, then turned her attention back to the television.

Finding her voice back, "Suzuna… did I do something wrong to you lately?"

"… Maybe." A rare grin appeared on the usually stoic Suzuna. "You'll never know. Kukukuku…"

_**"What are you planning to do now, Endoh-san?"**_

"I think I do need break." Misaki said as she massaged her temple.

_**"…"**_

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"S-Sure." She faced her mother, gulped, and "Uhm… Excuse us." Both then stood up and exited the living room.

_**"Endoh-san?"**_

"That was thoughtful of you to do, Suzuna-chan." Minako said tenderly when she heard the main door slam close.

Without taking her eyes off the screen, "Thanks, _Okaa-san_."

_**"I… really don't know."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

"Misaki~ Wait for me." Usui called out in monotone to the briskly walking form whilst putting on his jacket. Getting no response, he jogged towards the girl. He walked a step back the silent girl when he reached her and followed her straight to the empty playground a block away from her home.

It was a chilly autumn night with the clouds obscuring the starry night sky and the blowing wind was the only sound that pierced their ears the whole walk. _'A storm is brewing,'_ was Usui's thought.

"When is your flight home?" Misaki asked casually as she sat down at the edge of a sandbox, finally breaking the silence. She dug her hands beneath the sand and began to form a hill.

All these Usui watched with growing amusement and concern. Answering her question felt like being in the middle of a minefield. What was she thinking right now? "In barely a few hours. I'm leaving in a while." He responded vaguely. The blonde then crouched down too and stared at the playing girl. "Hmmm… You usually don't ask."

Feeling his gaze upon her, she snapped her head to him and glared in return. "What's with that stupid look?"

"Misaki playing in the sandbox looks so cute enough to eat."

"So… I'm cute now," she deadpanned.

Usui brought a hand on his mouth in mock-shock. "Aww… So Misaki _is_ moping."

"I am not." But Misaki jutted out her chin unconsciously, contradicting her statement completely and making Usui laugh out loud.

"Don't feel so bad, Misaki. You're not just pretty. You're smart, too. Oh, no. Wait. I said you were stupid at this story's prologue."

Misaki cocked her head to one side in confusion. "What?"

"I got another one." Usui continued, ignoring her question. "You're body looks good." Pause. "… in the dark."

"I hate you, you pervert!" Misaki threw the sand from her makeshift hill at Usui's face, stood up and stumped her feet out from the playground, both fuming and blushing.

Again, Usui followed the girl as he noiselessly brushed away the dirt from his face.

"Honestly now, I am not upset." Misaki suddenly said. "I'm used to Suzuna being like that. She appears to be blunt but she really isn't, you know?"

"I… understand. It's a family-thing. Like an inside-joke." Usui agreed, a faraway look appearing in his face. But before Misaki could even take notice, "Well, honestly now, too," he began, returning from whatever dark place his mind drifted to.

"I watched you from afar for years… I've seen what you're made off. You're far better than any other person I've met. You're a package deal Misaki. Beautiful, kind, smart, hardworking, brave, selfless…" Usui walked two strides faster and towered in front of Misaki, forcing her to pause on her steps and look straight at him as he said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm very to have celebrated with you this day when you were born."

"You're biased," was Misaki's quick answer. She sashayed away from him and continued walking but sensing his confusion, "You… like me too much."

"I wish you would too." They, again, both stopped walking at that and stood just a few feet away from her home. Misaki's heartbeat quickened at his words and as their eyes locked intensely.

Hurriedly, she looked away and found herself blurting out, "Your ride is here."

Usui followed her gaze and grimaced, muttering a curse under his breath. Indeed, the same silver sedan than brought him here hours ago in the Ayuzawa household was parked near its rusty gate. Usui sighed. "What I need is in there anyway." He said to himself, then to Misaki. "Wait here."

Misaki watched as Usui walked towards the car and take something from the backseat. He returned to her with a polka-dotted paper bag in hand. "You got me a gift?" she asked when he passed it to her.

Usui put on his signature grin. "Of course, I did."

"Of course, you did." Misaki said in accord.

"I have to go now. Tell your family, good night for me."

"W-Will do."

Usui shook his head as he watched her flush and enclosed her in his arms, finally giving in to his night-long desire. Misaki flushed a brighter red as his warmth instantly engulfed her whole frame then grew nervous when her heart thumped stronger. She was crushed so tightly to him… was he feeling his heart beating erratically too? Could he hear it? _'What is this?'_ Misaki mentally cried. And at that moment, Shizuko's words earlier resonated in her ears.

Headlights flashed, one, two, three times. Usui clicked his tongue in dismay. He held Misaki centimeters away from him, gaze at her tenderly and kissed her forehead. Misaki flinched as he leaned down and shuddered as his lips touched her temple.

'_What's happening to me?'_

Usui have her one last longing look. "Goodbye."

* * *

Much later that night, – actually, it was already two in the morning, the keyword being _'morning'. _But… nah. Whatever. – Misaki finally realized that her textbook needed to rest and transferred her attention to the brightly patterned present lying by the edge of her study table, taunting her. "Open me, open me," it seemed to say. Deciding to get it over and done with, Misaki reached out for the blasted thing and ripped the bag wide open to reveal…

Misaki slapped a hand to her mouth to contain the laughter that threatened to bubble out from her throat. She stared at the object that had a caricature of her drawn with a marker up front together with the words _Misaki's New Journal~ _written atop it.

It was a journal.

It was in pink.

It had a freakin' white heart engraved in it.

Misaki shook in quiet laughter._ 'What was he thinking?'_

Finding herself calm, she took the journal in both her hands and excitedly opened it. At the very first page, as she expected, was a message from the giver himself.

_I'm only letting you borrow this. _

_I want it back when you fill it up._

_Happy birthday, Misa-chan~_

_and cheers to a new slate._

_All my heart…_

The journal slipped from her hands and dropped with a soft thud in the table. Her heart had taken up speed again and she placed her now free hands above it as if willing it to stop.

One moment she was happy… and now she was feeling anxious again. How was it that she was feeling polar opposite things at the same time?

'_What are you doing to me, Usui?' _

But despite having that question in her head, Misaki, for the first time, slept dreamlessly that night with her new journal hugged tightly against her chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 01 – Part 02**

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Woah. That was long again and this was just supposed to continue the previous chapter. I guess this makes up for the long time I had to make you peeps wait. Sorry for that. -.-'

I was surprised that I injected in so much teasing here that I now feel _a bit_ sorry for Misaki. Just a bit. Haha… blame it on my good mood or the chocolates I've been eating. XP But, honestly, I had such a freakin' hard time writing this whole chapter and that's why I had to cut it in two parts 'cause I just couldn't make it right. The whole story up to the end had been all planned out from the start except for this scenario that's supposed to lead it there. It's frustrating. So, yeah. I'm terribly sorry this hasn't been getting any update 'cause as if it wasn't enough that I had a hard time thinking of a good plot but school decided to be ultra-difficult too. Well, enough with that. It's summer now. Oh, wait. _Riiiight_. I'm required to enroll in a during-summer only class. And it started today. It's Anatomy. Moving on…

Expect the next chapter's to be more dramatic now! I'll be adding in some more characters. Yes, yes! Misaki's internal conflict that was manifested here is not the only conflict! Bwahahaha~ Ah… I'm going crazy again.

To make up for the late-ness of this chappie, here's a snippet of the next chapter! :D

"_**I am very aware that his very brilliant and competent enough to run the family business alongside me but, still, he isn't superhuman and metaphorically **_**you**_** are his kryptonite. I do not completely dislike you but I find you a threat to my company."**_

And that's it! You can probably guess who _that_ is. :D

Hope to see you peeps again next time! I'll try to update this ASAP!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to give the review button some loving! XD

Hey! That rhymed!

Bye-bye~

Hearts,

**Mari**

_April 6, 2011_

* * *

_*Shizuko's "Psycho-babble XD" was based on an article found in .com_


End file.
